outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans are an intelligent race of bipedal creatures that live on several worlds throughout the Outer Cosmos. Though technologically capable of inter-world travel, their origins have been lost to time, and few humans that live on their many colonies remember their planetary origins. Regardless of where they came from, humans are remarkably adaptive and innovative creatures, and unfailingly make tremendous impacts, both benevolent and destructive, on the worlds they come to inhabit. Appearance History Culture Humans are an almost immeasurably diverse and widespread species, existing across multiple worlds over the cosmos. They cannot be described unilaterally as one culture, but there are multiple recurrences within their existing societies. Humans are first and foremost curious beings, spurred on by a need to explore and discover that has driven them to spread across the known universe. This curiosity forms the basis for much of humanity's progress: their desire to understand leading to great technological advancement; their instinct to travel and explore sending them across the universe. Human curiosity is cited to be one of the strongest forces known to intelligent life, and has led to many of the most influential civilizations to ever exist. While this sense of exploration can often lead to recklessness and cloud their foresight, humans nonetheless prove to be a force to be reckoned with by mortals and gods alike. Humans are also unfailingly adaptable. Motivated by an innate desire to travel and discover, humanity has developed on arguably a genetic level the ability to learn and adapt to new situations quickly. Despite their relative fragility and lack of anatomic utility, humans are adept at contriving tools from their environment and analyzing unfamiliar surroundings.Few environments have proven too hazardous for humans to settle or attempt to. Human Factions Galimma * Independent Caver Union- An industrious nation of miners and tradesfolk who prospect the gloomy caves of Subterra for riches and resources. * Saracca Republic- A theocratic city-state located in the Asara desert, epicenter of the Murisa religion and some of the most advanced studies of magic on Galimma. * United Heavenly States- A nation of floating cities nestled in the cloud-islands of Skyhome. A focal point of trade and cultural exchange for nations across Galimma. * Ethnic Groups Humanity, having spread to many different worlds and many different locales within these worlds, is almost innumerably diverse in ethnicity and language. With a penchant for traveling and migration, these ethnic groups also regularly interact and exchange culture, thus making them as a species staggeringly complex in their social grouping. There are a few distinct pillars of culture from which most others branch from, as listed below: Galimman * Skyborn - The name given to those who live out their lives in the floating human city-ships of Skyhome. They interact with a lot of different surface-going cultures and thus are very diverse and welcoming. * Pastorans - The humans that came to inhabit the sprawling fields and forests of Pastoro. This region has a great deal of human settlements that manage to share much of the same language. * Asarandians - The group of humans that have taken up the language and cultures of eastern Asara. Typically darker in skin tone to withstand the harsh rays from the sun. * Southerners - The name given to and accepted by those who live on the remote Ice Sheets. They are a humble and mellow people who live in relative peace far from the rest of the world. * Shalorans - The people who inhabit the stormy seas of Shalo Ra. They come in a diverse range of appearance and have many unique dialects native to each island. * Cavers - A group of humans that have set up vast cities and mines within the depths of Subterra. They possess a distinct lack of pigment due to their lack of contact with sunlight. Intercosmic * Cosmic - Members of the Cosmic Federation who either live in intercosmic space or travel between the many human-occupied worlds. They speak Federation Standard, from which most other dialects and offshoot languages. In Outer Cosmos Role-Playing System: Humans are one of the playable races available for players in the Outer Cosmos Role-playing System, featured in Frontiers of Galimma and Uzunda's Redemption. They are a medium sized race, and notably flexible and adaptable to most environments and conditions. They excel in most class options and have very few outright weaknesses, but lack some of the utility other races possess. Category:Playable Races Category:Races Category:Galimma Category:Uzunda